1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to a thin film etching method, for example, to an etching method of a Ga—In—Zn—O film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors may be used as switching devices in flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices an d organic light-emitting display devices. Mobility, leakage current, and other performance factors of thin film transistors may be dependent on the quality and/or status of an active layer of the thin film transistors, wherein the active layer may be a path in which carriers may move.
In related art liquid crystal display devices, many active layers of the thin film transistors may be amorphous silicon films. If an active layer of a thin film transistor is an amorphous silicon film, electrical charge mobility may be lower—around 0.5 cm2/Vs—and operating speeds of a liquid crystal display device may not increase due to the amorphous silicon film.
Material films may have increased electrical charge mobility than amorphous silicon films if used as active layers of thin film transistors. To use a material film as an active layer, the material film may need to be easily processed.